The First Dream Team - revised edition
by Piper
Summary: This is the first fic I ever wrote. I've revised it to make it better. Antways, it's a MWPP/Lily story, please read anad review. Thank you!
1. Letters

The First Dream Team  
part 1  
by Piper  
  


a/n - Okay, sorry I haven't gotten anything new out in a while. My house is having major construction work done on it, I only recently got my computer set up again. I was trying to write the eight part in my head when I decided the first seven parts could really be better. So I'm going to revise the first parts before I write anything new. So sorry about the wait for the new parts, but please, read and review the revised additions while you wait. Thank you!!!  
  
And by the way - I can't remember how many siblings Liana had or what their names were, and so, if there's contradictory info about them anywhere, just ignore it. I'll try to make it all the same. Sorry bout that.  
  
*****  
  
a/n- go easy on me, this is my first fic! please, r/r!  
  
disclaimer- if you recognize anything, then it's not mine. It's someone else's, no guarantees who. No infringement intended. don't sue me, I haven't gotten allowance in about two months. I need to make my mom pay up.  
  
*****  
  
Lily Evans was ready to jump out of her skin. She had just got an unusual letter in the mail, and the most unusual aspect of the letter was not the fact that it came in an abnormally large envelope, or that it was made of a heavy, yellowish parchment like paper, or the fact that it arrived in the mail without a stamp. The most unusual part of the unusual letter was that Lily had fully expected the arrival of the letter.  
  
For Lily Evans was a witch. She was a muggle born witch, her parents were your everyday non-magic parents, loving, concerned, and, in Lily's perspective, at least, overprotective. _But then again,_ Lily thought, _doesn't everyone think that their parents are overprotective?_   
  
But unlike other muggle born witches (or wizards, for that matter) Lily had known for ages (seven years, really, but to an eleven year old, seven years is as long as they can really remember) that she was a witch, a person possessing magical powers.   
  
Her best friend was a witch. Lily Evans and Liana McKinnon had been best friends since they were two. The had been inseparable for the past nine years. Liana was from a magical family. Her parents were a wizard and a witch, and her brothers and sisters were wizards and a witch also. They were the reason Lily had known for a long time she was a witch. She had first started showing signs of a magical ability when she turned four, and Laura McKinnon (Liana's mom) had recognised the powers almost instantly. So Lily knew all about the wizard world.   
  
And now, Liana wasn't home for Lily to tell her she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. Liana was visiting her grandparents, who, like most wizards, didn't have a phone. Liana said she was one of the few wizards or witches who had a phone in her house.Lily was glad she did. It made communication much easier.  
  
After leaving several messages on her friend's answering machine, Lily gave up and went to read a book and wait for her friend to come home.  
  
*****  
  
Cienna? Could you come here please, honey? Marta Barmokar called to her daughter. A girl with dark eyes and dark hair entered the room.  
  
  
  
This came in the mail for you, Marta handed a large envelope to her daughter. Cienna opened it, curious. She pulled out a letter and started to read.   
  
Mum, this says that I'm a witch and I've been invited to attend a prestigious school for magic.  
  
Marta leaned over to read the letter.  
  
Can I go? Cienna asked. I'd like to learn magic.  
  
*****  
Rebecca Potter called. Come on, its time to go!  
  
Coming! Hold you horses, Mum! eleven-year-old James called back to his mother. He ran out the door and jumped onto the car, landing on his thirteen year old sister Emilie. they both cried.  
  
Rhiannon, James' oldest sister, laughed. I feel bad for your teachers. They're going to have their hands full, what with you, Sirius, and Liana. I think you three have pulled more pranks between you then the rest of the McKinnon kids and Cass, Em, Lyss, and I combined!  
  
Yup. They have, James' second oldest sister, Cassandra, said. I counted.  
  
The others laughed. OK, it's that time of year again, Their father, Ben Potter, told them. The girls groaned. Oh, Dad. Come on. Not the beginning-of-another-school-year-at-Hogwarts speech, Emilie moaned.  
  
Uh-huh. You all get to hear my famous-  
  
He means _infamous_ Rhiannon hissed.  
  
-speech again. Aren't you lucky, Ben continued. Anyways, try hard, work hard, love hard, play hard, laugh hard. Rhiannon, this is your last year. Make it memorable. Work hard and do your best, but don't forget to have fun. And remember, sometimes, friends come first. Cassandra, you're a prefect this year. So be a good role model, but you, too - don't forget to have fun. Emilie, Alyssa, you two, keep up your good work and try to get some more detentions. You guys didn't get enough last year, at this, Rebecca burst out laughing. Ben! You're going to corrupt them! Just ignore him, she told the girls.  
  
Okay, now may I continue?Ben asked. Thank you. Now, last but not least, James. It's your first year. Just try hard, and make lots of friends. Remember, we'll be proud of you no matter what house you get into. And girls, you look out for your brother. Okay?  
  
the children chorused.  
  
Is everyone sure they have everything? Last year, we had to send four owls worth of left behind stuff to Hogwarts, Rebecca asked her son and daughters, but the comment was mainly directed to Cassandra.  
  
I _know_ I packed everything this year, she said indignantly, blushing to the roots of her curly blond hair.  
  
We're here! Alyssa, who was twelve and the youngest of the four Potter girls, exclaimed.  
  
So eager to leave us? Rebecca laughed.  
  
No. I'm just ready to go back to school. I want to see all my friends, she told her mom.  
  
You saw them three days ago, Emilie said.  
  
  
  
What ever, she shook her head.  
  
The seven Potters approached the barrier between Platform Nine and Platform Ten.  
  
Okay, James and I will go first, and Alyssa and Mom will go last. Let's go, Jamie, Ben told his family. The Potter men went through the barrier, and were shortly followed by the Potter women.  
  
The older girls said goodbye to their parents and wandered off, looking for and finding friends.  
  
Hi James! Hi Rebecca! Hi Ben! James' best friend, Sirius Black, came running over, followed by his mom.  
  
Hi Sirius! James exclaimed.  
  
This is gonna be great! Sirius told him. I've got a pocket full of Filibuster's and another one with dungbombs. This year is gonna rule! He added in a whisper. The boys said goodbye to their parents and boarded the train, which would be leaving in five minutes. The boys found an empty compartment and sat down. Two minutes later, a girl with blue-green eyes and wavy, dark blonde hair entered the compartment.  
  
Hey guys, Liana McKinnon, the youngest child of James' parents' best friends, waved. Can we sit in here? Most of the other compartments. And I _don't _wanna sit with my sibs. I may be tempted to blow them up. Sirius smiled, his eyes glinting maliciously.   
  
I've got some fireworks!  
  
Oh, cool! Liana laughed, her face developing the same malicious glint as Sirius'. Oh, yeah, this is my friend from muggle school, Lily Evans. Lily, meet Sirius Black and James Potter. Guys, this is Lily.  
  
Liana moved over to reveal an eleven year old with shoulder length, wavy, thick dark red hair and shockingly emerald eyes. she said.  
  
So, you're a muggle? We all went to muggle schools, even though our parents are wizards. They wanted us to get to know muggles and learn some muggle stuff, like they did. Sirius said.  
  
Well, my family's all muggle, but I've grown up around magic, because I've known Liana since kindergarten.  
  
  
  
A couple minutes later, a pale boy with sandy blond hair poked his head through the door.  
  
Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else's full, he said.  
  
Sure. Come on in, James said. I'm James Potter, and these are Sirius Black, Liana McKinnon and Lily, um, Lily, ummm, Evans? he told the boy and asked Lily, who nodded her head.  
  
I'm Remus Lupin, he told them. Are you all first years?   
  
they chorused.   
  
Hey, does everyone know how to play exploding snap? Liana asked.  
  
  
  
Cool. Let's play.  
  
Do you have a deck of cards? Lily asked.  
  
Ummmm, no, Liana said. I figured Sirius would.  
  
Hang on, lemme check. He searched his pockets. Hey! I know i had a pack _somewhere_!  
  
James laughed. I know exactly where your cards are.  
  
You do? Where?  
  
In the stables at Gryffinclaw Manor.  
  
Oh, _man_! Now I remember! We were playing in the stables, and Cassandra started yelling at us to get out, cause we were gonna scare the horses! he said, annoyed.  
  
You know what? James said.  
  
No. What? Liana asked.  
  
One of my sisters _has_ to have a deck. I _know _ they all have multiple packs of cards. Somewhere.  
  
Well, I wouldn't ask Cassandra. Sirius said.  
  
Who's Cassandra? Lily asked.   
  
My second oldest sister. I have four - Rhiannon, Cassandra, Emilie and Alyssa. Cassandra would lose her head if it wasn't stuck on her neck. He told Lily and Remus.   
  
She's a typical blond, Sirius said, But she's really, _really, _cute.  
  
He's the one who's had crushes on just about every girl he's ever seen, Liana told Lily.  
  
So he's that one? Now all your stories make sense. Lily replied.  
  
Huh? What stories? James asked, confused. Are you talking about me? Why are you talking about me?  
  
No. Go back to the little la-la land you and Sirius live in, she said, exasperated.  
  
Ok, I can do that.  
  
So, are we going to play or not? Remus asked.  
  
Lily and I will go get a pack of cards form someone, Liana said.  
  
From who? Sirius asked.  
  
I dunno. One of my sibs. One of James'. Someone, she shrugged, and left the compartment, towing Lily along with her.  
  


*****  


  
A few minutes later, Liana and Lily returned with a pack of cards. We can play now, Lily announced.   
  
After several rounds, during which cards exploded quite often, fueled by Sirius shooting sparks at the cards with his wand, a lady with a snack cart came around.  
  
Anything off the cart, dears? she asked.  
  
A minute later, the five eleven year olds were sitting among piles of candy.  
  
Isn't it unfair that we can't go to Hogsmeade until third year? Remus said.  
  
That's the all wizard town, right? Lily asked.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
But it's okay, because James has three sisters who can go and get us stuff, and I have three brothers and a sister. Liana said.  
  
But it's not the same as going in person, James concluded glumly.  
  


*****  
  


After several more rounds of exploding snap, a loud but slightly muffled voice could be heard throughout the train. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please change into your robes and leave your belongings on the train. They will be taken to the school separately. Thank you.  
  
Everyone took turns changing in the nearest bathroom. As they climbed off the train, they heard another loud voice. But this one seemed to be coming from up rather high.  
  
Firs' years, over here! Firs' years, this way! Firs' years!  
  
That must be Hagrid. He's the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts. My sisters told me about him, James whispered to Lily.  
  
Hagrid, who was almost giant size, led the new students over to the lake.   
  
Four to a boat, please, four to a boat. Hagrid boomed over there heads. The five wizards-to-be looked at each other, wondering who would be the odd one out.  
  
Liana and I will go in one boat, and you guys can go in another, Lily said.  
  
they all agreed.  
  
Lily and Liana were followed into their boat by a girl with long, thick dark hair and another with short, straight blonde hair.  
  
the dark haired one said. I'm Cienna Barmokar.  
  
I'm Alina Sevase, the blonde one said.  
  
I'm Lily Evans,  
  
I'm Liana McKinnon.  
  
The girls were nervously quiet as the castle came into sight. It looked big and foreboding in the dark though Lily was pretty sure it didn't look like that in the light, at least, it didn't look like that in the pictures Liana had shown her.  
  
As they approached the other shore, Hagrid called, Ever'one out!  
  
Then, a young woman with her dark hair pulled back tightly came out of the castle.  
  
Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here.  
  
Children, I'm Professor McGonagall. I will take you inside, to the Sorting.  
  
She led them into a small stone room. I will be back when they are ready fir you.  
  
What's the Sorting? Lily hissed to Remus. The boys had met back up with them after getting out of their boat.  
  
I don't know. No one's ever told me, he looked very nervous. His face was paler then it had been on the train, and it had a slight green tinge to it. Liana didn't appear to know what exactly the Sorting was, either, judging from the fact that she looked slightly nauseous.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall returned. Follow me, now, single file, She led them into the Great Hall.  
  
On one wall, there was a long table, slightly raised, at which all the teachers were sitting. Perpendicular to the High Table were four other, longer tables,each with a different color table cloth - red, blue, yellow, and green. In between the student tables and the High Table was a stool. On the stool was a ragged, old, fraying wizard's hat. Just then, the hat burst into song.  
  
_I may look old and dirty  
But there's more then that to me.  
I can see inside your head  
And tell your destiny.  
  
You may wind up in Gryffindor House  
Where they are valorous  
Not afraid and very brave  
Not meek like a mouse.  
  
If you are smart and clever  
And dutiful in your endeavor  
Ravenclaw may be the place  
Where you will do better.  
  
Those who are loyal to the end  
And always are wholehearted  
Will find themselves in Hufflepuff  
Where they are dedicated.  
  
If you are sly and cunning  
And you keep people running  
Slytherin's the place for you  
And those wily and calculating.  
  
No matter where you're stationed  
You're sure to be a treasure.  
All houses have their wizards  
And all have been esteemed.  
  
_The hat stopped singing, and Professor McGonagall picked up a scroll. When I call your name, please come and sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. It will decide where you belong. She unrolled the scroll and started calling out names.  
  
Avery, Walter, A tall, wide boy with dull gray eyes sat down on the stool and pulled the hat over his eyes. A few minutes later, the hat called out   
  
Barmokar, Cienna, One of the girls who had accompanied Lily and Liana put the hat on. It called out quickly,   
  
Next was Sirius' turn. After about a tenth of a second, if that, the hat cried,   
  
Several Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, and a Ravenclaw were sorted. Lily felt her stomach flopping more and more as they neared the E's.   
  
Then she heard it. The fateful words. The words that would determine how wand where she spent the next seven years of her life. Who she would be at Hogwarts.   
  
Evans, Lily.  
  
Slowly, Lily stood up. She walked over to the stool, picked up the hat, and sat down, sliding the Sorting Hat over her eyes. She was plunged into darkness. Then, the hat started to talk. Lily hoped that no one else could hear the hat, because t wasn't telling her what house she would be in. Then, it said, _Well, I've decided where I'll put you. You, young flower, will be in -  
  
_*****  
  
a/n- Well, that's the revised version of my story. Please ignore any past comments that conflict with what the new version says, because I'm changing some things. Anyways, please review. I really like reviews. And if you want to read the next part, I suggest that instead of reading the old version, you wait until I revise the next parts. I think (hope) that the revised ones will be much better then the old ones. Anyways, please review this one!!! Thank You!!!!!!!!!!  
-Piper:)  



	2. Houses

The First Dream Team  
part 2  
by Piper  
  


a/n- the second part to my fic, but this is the revised version. Hopefully, it will be better then the first version. If you haven't read part one yet, read that one first, because otherwise _this_ one won't make any sense. I have no clue how long this will be or how long it will take to write it, so just bear with me. I should get this part done today because I have no school today!!  
  
disclaimer- I own nothing. Not even the stuff you don't recognize. Because all the characters I create, they aren't really mine. They all look like my friends and act like my friends. Even the characters who are JKR's and I'm just giving personalities, the personalities don't belong to me. They're also my friends' personalities. Oh wait! I _think_ I own the name of James' house. but probably;y not. Oh, well. On with the story!  
  
  
  


*****  
  


Lily heard the hat shout. She jumped up excitedly, took off the hat, and ran over to sit with Liana.  
  
A few minutes later, it was time for Remus to be sorted. He put the hat on. After a couple of minutes, the hat proclaimed him the third new Gryffindor.  
  
After several more Slytherins and some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, it was Liana's turn to try on the hat. She, too, was a Gryffindor.  
  
  
Oh, this is great! Liana said, hugging her. We're together!  
  
Finally, James was called. Lily strongly suspected that he would be a Gryffindor, not just because the four girls he had earlier identified as his sisters were sitting at the table, but because she could vaguely remember Liana telling her that one of his ancestors was Godric Gryffindor, the founder of Gryffindor House. Sure enough, James was sent to Gryffindor.  
  
A bit later, Sampson, Matthew became the next new Gryffindor, shortly followed by Vincent, Adam as the last new Gryffindor boy. Now there were only two people left to be Sorted. Vorte, Lee became a Ravenclaw and Weasley, Odessa was made the last Gryffindor.  
  
Odessa said, sitting down across from Lily. I'm Odessa Weasley, but everyone calls me Dessie.  
  
Hi Dessie. I'm Liana, and these are Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Alina, and Cienna. Liana introduced them all.  
  
Hi everyone, Dessie said, pushing her red hair out of her eyes. So, where are you all from?  
  
Liana and I are from Liverpool, Lily answered.  
  
I'm from London, James added.  
  
Me, too,said Sirius.  
  
I'm from Glasgow, Alina said.  
  
I'm from Plymouth, Remus told her.  
  
I'm from Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, Cienna said. What about you?  
  
I'm from Auchlunies. It's near Aberdeen, Dessie said.  
  
Just then, Cassandra came over to them. Okay, James, where did you put it?   
  
He looked up at his fifteen year old sister innocently. Put what, Cass?  
  
My _wand, _you little pickpocket, she glared at her little brother.  
  
I swear, I don't have it. Ask Alyssa. She and Emilie have played their fair share of pranks, he replied, his sapphire blue eyes deceptively innocent.  
  
I know for a fact you have it. I've known you long enough to tell when you're really innocent, which is _never_, and when you're guilty. And you, dear brother, are guilty. Hand over the wand. _Now. _Before I make you.  
  
I don't have it.  
  
I'll be back, she smiled sweetly, then stuck her tongue out at him and walled back to where she had been sitting.  
  
James then pulled a wand out of his pocket and started laughing. Just then, several feet down the table, someone cried out, The wand flew out of his hand, and Cassandra caught it smoothly. James looked annoyed. Lily laughed. Just then, something exploded to her left, on Liana's plate. Her dessert blew up all over her face, and Sirius started laughing hysterically. Liana whipped out her wand.  
  
Don't you dare, Sirius told her.  
  
Why not? Liana asked, wiping whipped cream off her face.  
  
Because. We both know that I, at least at the moment, know a _lot_ more spells and curses then you do.  
  
Damn you. Liana swore. Sirius just smiled. I'll get you back. You know I will, she said acidly.  
  
Uh-huh. Whatever,  
  
Down the table, several more desserts exploded. Four, in fact. All in front of the Potter girls. James and Sirius couldn't contain their laughter. Unfortunately for them, Professor McGonagall noticed. She walked over to them.  
  
Hello, boys. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, detention. I will tell you what you will be doing sometime soon. Now, are anymore desserts going to be exploding tonight?  
  
Why, what do you mean, Professor? We would never blow up people's desserts. Especially not my sisters' and our friend's, James, his eyes falsely innocent once again, asked the professor who also happened to be the head of Gryffindor House.  
  
Do you forget, Mr. Potter, that I've known you since you were born? she asked.  
  
Do you have to call me Mr. Potter? Can't you call me James? You _are_ my aunt.  
  
Right now, we are in school. Here, I'm not your aunt. I'm your professor.  
  
Technically, you _are_ still my aunt.  
  
Detention, James. You and Sirius have detention. And that's final, Professor McGonagall walked back to the Head Table.  
  
All right! Both boys exclaimed. This has to be a record. I don't think anyone else has _ever_ gotten detention before the first _night _before! Sirius added.  
  
You two are incorrigible, Liana told them, her face now clean. She had gotten her oldest brother, Sean, to do a cleaning charm on it.  
  
I know. It's in our job description, James retorted.  
  
I can't _wait _for flying lessons, Lily said. My parents would never let Liana teach me. They said I had to wait until I got to Hogwarts.  
  
Oh, flying's great. You'll love it, James said. Have you ever seen a game of quidditch?  
  
I've only seen Liana's brothers and sister playing it, never a real game. It looks like fun.  
  
It is. Unfortunately, first years can't be on the house teams. I'm definitely trying out next year.  
  
Cool. What's your favorite position?  
  
  
  
I like Seeker.  
  
You gonna try out?  
  
I have to see if I can even _fly _first. She laughed.  
  
You know, that might help, he laughed, too.  
  
Yeah, maybe.  
  


*****  
  


After a welcoming speech, during which Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, warned them to stay away from the Forbidden Forest and the newly planted Whomping Willow, a willow tree that hit you if you came to close. He also told them that magic is not to be practiced in the hallway. Then, after singing the school song, he sent them all up to bed. As a prefect, Cassandra led the first years up to Gryffindor Tower and told them the password. (shooting stars). There, the boys and girls separated and went up their spiral staircases into their dormitories.  
  
This is awesome! Lily exclaimed, looking around the circular room. There were five large, canopy beds with red velvet hangings.  
  
My cousin never told me it was this good! Alina said. This is great!  
  
I'm _beat_. Let's go to bed, Liana said.  
  
I second that, piped up Cienna.  
  
Good night, all. Dessie yawned.  
  


*****  
  


The next morning, as they nearly fell asleep over their breakfast and the owls swooped in with the mail, the Gryffindors received their schedules.  
  
What's first? Dessie asked, as a yawn nearly broke her jaw.  
  
Um, (yawn) trans (yawn) figur (yawn) at (very big yawn)ion, Sirius managed.  
  
Man, when did you guys go to sleep last night? Liana asked, yawning herself.  
  
Um, (yawn) I don't think we did, James said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
What were you doing? Lily asked.  
  
Sirius said.  
  
Um Remus? Wake up, Lily poked the boy, who had fallen asleep on the table.  
  
He sat up, blinking. What happened? Is it time for breakfast? He asked stupidly.  
  
The girls all burst out laughing.  
  
Come on. We have to find the transfiguration classroom, Alina stood up. pulling Cienna with her.  
  
No we don't. We know exactly where it is, James said, feeling superior.  
  
I should have known, Liana said, picking up her bag. Lead the way.  
  


*****  
  


All right, class. You are here to learn transfiguration. It is very difficult, so don't expect much to begin with. Here, she turned her desk into a pig and back again. You won't be doing anything like that for a while. We will start with turning matches into needles. Now, copy these notes.  
  
She walked around the classroom, looking at the students' work. James had already managed to turn his match into a needle. Very good, Mr. Potter, she said, giving him one of her rare smiles. I'm impressed. A few minutes later, at the exact same time, Lily and Sirius transfigured _their _matches, and a few minutes later, Liana changed hers. By the end of the class, all but two of the matches were needles. Professor McGonagall was impressed.  
  
I'm impressed. I've never seen a first year class before that was this advanced. She told them, smiling. Class dismissed. No homework,  
  
James whispered to Remus on their way out Wow! This is great! My sisters always said she gave _killer_ homework!  
  
I know! Liana and Sirius agreed.  
  
So, what do we have next? Lily asked.  
  
Um, Charms, Cienna said.  
  
So, boys, do you know where this one is? Alina asked.  
  
Yup. Just follow us, said Sirius, grinning smugly.  
  


*****  
  


They found the Charms classroom in record time. Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, was small and dwarf like. In charms, the first thing they learned was how to light up their wands by saying . Lily lit hers almost instantly, and the others caught on pretty quickly.  
  
At lunch that day, they were sitting at the Gryffindor table when James' oldest sister, Rhiannon, came in. She went to sit down and quickly jumped up with a yelp, glaring down the table at James.   
  
They could see her mouth move and her wand point at her brother, and all of a sudden, James was laughing hysterically. Rhiannon had hit him with a tickling charm. Though they weren't physically affected, Lily, Liana, Sirius, Remus, Cienna, Alina, and Dessie were all laughing almost as hard. James was jumping around, trying to make the tickling stop, but he couldn't. Finally, his sister released him from the spell. James stopped laughing momentarily, but the others were all still crying they were laughing so hard, and soon, the whole Gryffindor table was laughing, with the rest of the Great Hall either staring at them like they were insane or giggling along with them.  
  


*****  
  


That afternoon, they had their first herbology class. The teacher, Professor Baggins, was a short, skinny little witch. She was a lot tougher then she looked, though she was usually laughing. Herbology ended up as the only class they got homework from that day, which surprised them.  
  
I don't think it should be called Lily said that afternoon, as they were wandering on the field outside the school, doing the herbology homework. (Find ten different types of magical vegetation on the Hogwarts grounds.) I mean, we don't do it at _home_, technically. We do it _here_, at _school._ I think they should call it after school work.  
  
I get your point, but after school work just doesn't sound as much like torture as does, Alina said, trying to grab a magical flower of a tree.  
  
Hey! I know what would surprise Baggins! Sirius suddenly exclaimed.  
  
asked James curiously..  
  
If we got some leaves from the Whomping Willow!  
  
For some reason, Remus paled.  
  
Oh yeah, that's just a _brilliant_ idea, Sirius, Lily said sarcastically.  
  
I mean, there's gotta be away to make it stop whomping.  
  
I wonder why they planted it anyway, James thought outloud, Remus still oddly quiet.  
  
Who knows. Probably to give you two a challenge, Liana said.  
  
Hey. Don't try to tell us that _you've _never pulled a prank, Sirius said indignantly.  
  
I never said I hadn't, she replied, a nasty glint in her eyes. Alina let out a cry of triumph as she finally managed to grab her flower.  
  
I still can't believe you guys already have detention, Dessie said.  
  
Oh, believe me, it shouldn't be surprising, Liana told her. All their pathetic little lives, they've been waiting to go to Hogwarts so they could learn how to play more advanced magical pranks and get detentions.  
  


*****  
  


The nest day, they had their first potions class. It was a double period with the Ravenclaws.   
  
Professor Dragila was the first potions teacher ever who _wasn't_ head of Slytherin house. He hadn't even _been _a Slytherin. He had been in Gryffindor.   
  
Hello, class, he had said to them as soon as everyone had found a seat. Okay, now, these are the class rules: rule one: don't touch the dragon. Rule two: touch the dragon you die. (He was referring to a detailed picture of a dragon on a board in the back of the room.) Any questions?  
  
Adam Vincent raised his hand. How will you kill us?  
  
The class laughed. Usually by strangulation, was Professor Dragila's reply, causing the class to laugh harder.  
  
Now, we have to pick out supplies. Some of the supplies you use in here are also used in herbology, and Professor Baggins needs some extras. So we have to go through them and pick out the crappy ones to give to her. The class was laughing very hard now. Professor Dragila started sorting out tools. He could be heard saying Good tool, good tool, kuh-kuh tool, good, kuh-kuh, kuh-kuh, kuh-kuh, good, good, good, kuh-kuh... and the class in hysterics. Eww, this one's sticky. We are _definitely _giving this one to Baggins Here, Professor Baggins. This one's a little sticky, but that won't bother you, will it?'he mimicked. Now, the class was practically in _tears. _It seemed like potions might be very interesting this year.  
  


*****  
  


During lunch that day, James, Sirius, and Remus could be seen with their heads together, whispering hurriedly. I wonder what they're up to now, Dessie said with a laugh.  
  
I don't think I_ want_ to know, Cienna replied.  
  
Neither do I, Alina agreed.  
  
I do. Why should they get to have all the fun? I have a _great _idea, Liana whispered, making the other girls lean in to hear her.  
  


*****  
  


a/n- another cliffhanger. I have to do _something_ to try to make sure people keep reading it. So, maybe in the next part I'll let you in on the girls' prank and the boys' prank. If I can come up with some good ones. Now, I didn't come up with Professor Dragila's totally crazy personality. That's actually almost an exact copy of one of my teachers, except the picture on the board was a different animals and the crappy tools were really books. So, now you've read, so REVIEW!! I know somebody said that they wanted to know more about the characters personalities, but that will come in later parts. So REVIEW!!!!!! Please? Thanks!  
-Piper:)


	3. Prefects

The First Dream Team  
part 3  
by Piper  


  
a/n- I had to skip a few years. Nothing interesting happens between the ages of eleven and fifteen. Trust me. At least, in my world, nothing happens between the ages of eleven and thirteen. So I'm skipping to the gang's fifth year. Okay? By the way, I really, really, really like reviews. So if you review, I'll love ya. K? Now R/R!!!!!  
  
  
disclaimer- you recognize it, its not mine. Now infringement intended. Don't sue me, I have like, $2.45, tops.  
  


*****  


  
Lily Riley anxiously grabbed the letter from the large, tawny owl that had appeared at her window. She could tell it was from Hogwarts. She ripped out the letter.  
  
_Dear Ms. Riley,  
Congratulations! You have been made a prefect. This is an honor and you will be expected to preform certain duties in some Hogwarts ceremonies. You will also be expected to be a good role model for your peers. Enclosed is your prefect badge. School starts on September 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Platform Nine and Three Quarters at 11:00 a.m. We will see you there.  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
_ Lily squeaked. I'm a prefect! She hurried over to the phone to call her best friend.  
  
Liana McKinnon was a pure blooded witch, but her family lived in the muggle world and they had always had muggle appliances like telephones and TVs. She answered after about ten rings.  
  
What took so long? Lily asked, before even saying   
  
Sorry. I had Shawn, Tyler, Kyle, and Melinda all yelling at each other, and I couldn't hear _anything,_   
  
Why are Shawn and Melinda home? I thought he was living in Edinburgh and she was in London. Lily asked. Oh, wait. You guys have that family reunion thing this weekend right?  
  
Yup. It's gonna be great. All the old relatives I see once every three years and my little annoying cousins. Just shoot me, Liana moaned.  
  
Oh, it can't be that bad, Lily laughed.  
  
Yes, it can. And it's going to be worse this year, cause Tyler's Head Boy and I'm a prefect,  
  
Oooo you are? Me too! That's why I called!  
  
This will be great! I wonder if the boys are , too. And the other girls.   
  
Maybe we can all get together and do our shopping in Diagon Alley,  
  
Yeah! But not this weekend, cause I have family hell,  
  
Okay. Hey, If you send your owl to me, I'll write to everyone else. And when we go to Diagon Alley, I am definitely getting my own owl,  
  
Okay. I've gotta go. Hell Time, Liana said.  
  
See ya! Lily laughed.   
  
  
  


*****  


  
A week later, Lily, Liana, Dessie Weasley, Alina Sevase, Cienna Barmokar, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, trying to decide where to go first. They had met Peter in their second year. He was a Hufflepuff, so they didn't hang out with him as much as they did with each other. The boys liked Peter, or at least, they seemed to. But Lily wasn't as sure that she trusted him. She knew Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal and true, but even till...  
  
I need new robes, Sirius told them.  
  
Well, I wasn't going to tell you that yours were out of style, but since you brought it up.. Liana laughed.   
  
He tried to punch her, but she ducked.  
  
I need books, Cienna announced.  
  
We all need books, Dessie told her.  
  
Oh. Right. Cool! She laughed.  
  
I need to go to Gringotts and change some money. All I've got is... Lily rummaged through her pockets, One sickle and three knots,  
  
And I need owl food, Dessie said.  
  
Ooh, that reminds me. I want an owl, Lily said.  
  
I need ice cream. And candy. And a new broomstick. And some more dung bombs. And fireworks, and more explosives, and some biting teacups, and... James added his bit.  
  
Okay James we get the point, Alina laughed. Why don't we start at Flourish and Blotts?  
  
Wait! I need money!  
  
Oh right. So let's start at Gringott's.  
  


*****  


  
Three and a half hours later, they were finished shopping. The nine teenagers sat around a table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.   
  
So. No one's said. Did any of you get made prefects? Lily and I did, Liana asked.  
  
I did, James said.  
  
Ooh, James the trouble-maker Potter a prefect? Lily was in hysterics.  
  
Its not _that _funny! He exclaimed, blushing.  
  
Yes it is! Cienna was laughing so hard she was almost in tears. You and Sirius work so hard since our first year so that you _won't_ be made prefects, yet here you are - prefect!  
  
Hey, what about you Sirius? Are you a prefect too?   
  
  
  
What was that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe, all right? He cried, blushing.  
  
Ooh he's a prefect!  
  
Remus is too! He said indignantly.  
  
Yeah, well everyone expects Remus to be a prefect!  
  
  
  
So that makes it not as funny as you being a prefect.  
  
Hey! I know for a fact that Cienna's a prefect, too! He exclaimed.  
  
How? I hadn't told anyone yet, she asked, confused.  
  
Min- sorry, I mean McGonagall is James' cousin. We saw the list, He told them. Ya know James, it must be really hard for you not to call her Minerva at school. Cause I only call her Minerva when she visits Gryffinclaw Manor over the holidays, and she's your cousin. That's gotta be weird. I'm really glad none of my cousins are my teachers. Specially not the head of my house at school.  
  
You know Sirius, you just make it all the easier to have her as a teacher. Thanks,  
  
Your welcome, bud, Sirius smiled.  
  
Oh my god! Look at the time! Cienna, we have to go! Alina exclaimed.  
  
I have to go, too. There's my brothers, Dessie pointed to three red-headed boys waving to her from down the street.  
  
Bye guys! See you on September 1st! Lily called, as she and Liana met up with Tyler and Kyle, Liana's seventeen year old twin brothers.  
  
The boys called back.  
  


*****  


  
a/n- I know it was short, but I;m short on Ideas. Reviews also encourage me to write faster, hint hint hint!So anyways, REVIEW!!!!!! Please? Thankz! Luv Ya!  
-Piper


	4. Classes

°


	5. Potions

°


End file.
